Broken
by crystal-river
Summary: GORE. HORROR. RAPE. YAOI. AkuRoku in it's darkest form.


I have been looking for a horror fanfic with KH on ...for a looong time. Didn't find anything special. So I decided I'd just have to do it myself. If you know of any good horror-authors, please let me know.

This is my second horror-story. My first one is „Smile".

Dis: HORROR. GORE. YAOI. RAPE. CREEPY.

* * *

Blood mixed with tears flowed down his face and into his dirty, blond hair. Terror painted in his face. No heart in his chest to beat with fluttering jerks; almost too horror struck to work.

Above his laying body, his broken body, stood his Master of Pain.

The Master's dark-red hair and green, slitted eyes, he just barely saw through the blur of tears.

The tall man was laughing. His laughter was scary and mean. It was not the laughter of happiness or joy, but of evil and pleasure.

The younger boy lay on the ground. Not daring to make a sound. The black, windowless walls pressed in on him. The rough stone floor scratched his bare back when he jerked. He jerked because the man crouched down.

„You", the man said with a grin, his teeth white, the red marks on his cheeks stood out on the pale skin. „You disgust me".

The boy closed his eyes in agony. A shiver ran down his spine when the Master put his glowed hand gently on his cheek. „I will ask you once again", he said gently. „How will I get your keyblades?".

This man, the boy thought, would never get them. It was not possible. If he could, he would give them to him. But he didn't know how. However, the pitiless man did not believe him when he told him this.

The bonds that held the boy's hands behind his back cut into his wrists. His naked body, cold on the floor. His blood smeared in his body, the walls.

* * *

He stood up from his crouch, looking down at the blond. Anger burned his insides. He wanted the keyblades. He wanted them bad. But the boy did not want to give them to him.

He had tried everything he could think off: cutting, breaking, ripping, hurting. Nothing worked.

The blood on his glows was beginning to dry again. One kick, hard, into the boys side. One cry of agony filled the basement.

Anger because he knew he was loosing. His mouth smiled because he had made the boy pay for that.

The burning chakrams appeared in his hands. A whip through the air. Blood gushed. Muscle and meat exposed. Screaming, crying, pleading. Hah! Nothing could make me stop now.

Now there was only one thing left to do. He would never recover. I would do what I had only fantasised about for a long time. It had never even crossed my mind he would agree. But now I had the upper hand. I didn't need permission.

It was more fun this way anyways.

* * *

My arm was bleeding really badly. Way Axel? Way? What had I ever done to you? What had changed you so? I hadn't noticed ANYTHING. And then it was too late.

He had demanded the keyblades one day. He had tryed to take them by force. My best friend. Now my worst enemy.

I had run, I had gotten away. But it was no use. When he finally got to me we fought long and hard. And I lost. He had taken me here to get what he wanted. And when that didn't work, he had turned mean.

Oh, the pain.

The pain was great.

But Axel's expression had changed now. And the chakramas were gone again. But it wasn't a good change. It was deeper, more thoughtful.

* * *

Axel saw Roxas was looking at him. Huh. He probably had no idea what was about to happen.

Axel zipped down the zipper of his cloak. He drew his gloves off and made them fall on top of the cloak. Now he was standing on his boxers. And there was already a hard lump in them.

* * *

Roxas could not believe his eyes. What the FUCK?

„Axel, please... don't", he whispered. But then the man removed his last peace of clothing. And stood there naked. Just like Roxas.

He was showed onto his stomach, didn't even have the strength to even try and resist.

He felt Axel's hot hands on his thigh, rough and hard, pushing him up to the right position.

„Don't..."

* * *

Axel pushed his erection into Roxas, deep, deep. And felt the pressure around him. Pleasure, both mental and physical.

Roxas made a sound; surprise and pain mixed.

Axel pulled back and then thrust back in. Again and again. Tension was forming in him now.

* * *

Roxas gasped. He felt himself getting hard. He felt Axel. He felt good and bad at the same time. He felt good even though he resented himself for it because something inside of him liked what Axel was doing. He felt bad because he didn't want his. He didn't like Axel taking him like this. He didn't want him.

Another thrust. And Axel came in him with a moan.

This made Roxas come also.

„A-Ah", escaped his bloody lips.

* * *

Axel was satisfied. He was done.

He stood up again. Looked down at Roxas, he was shaking.

There was no regret.

...

There was no happiness over winning. He would not be able to brag to anyone. This had to be kept secret. And he didn't have the keyblades jet.

Axel stood there for a couple of minutes, listening to Roxas plead. He promised not to tell anybody. He promised to never show his face again.

But Axel was blank. He was rotting inside. Something had left him for good.

Axel dressed slowly.

Axel turned around.

Axel walked away and left Roxas laying there.

* * *

Roxas was all alone.

„Come back", he whispered to the cold, empty room.

He was alone.

He was bleeding still.

Axel didn't return.

* * *

Broken eyes, staring at the closed basement door, waiting for his former best friends return.

No breath. No whisper.

...Axel. Come back.

* * *

AN: Oh, yeah, and just so you know, I'm 16 years old.

I like „Smile" better though. Read it. It's much longer, gorier, horrible and better written. I was 15 when I wrote that.

I only wrote this on...maybe half an hour? A little less, a little longer.


End file.
